


dan nyali ini tiba setelah selamanya

by rasyalleva



Series: Di Kala Senggang [10]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, asdfghjkl keberhasilan ff ini perlu dirayakan, slow
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Apabila seluruh jatah keberanian dalam hidupnya akan habis setelah ini, maka Axel sama sekali tak keberatan.





	dan nyali ini tiba setelah selamanya

**Author's Note:**

> Scrambled (c) lintankleen, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

“Xel, hasil cetakanmu yang kemarin itu nggak ada yang lebih bagusan sedikit, ya?”

Axel terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Yang berbicara adalah seseorang yang duduk di hadapannya, si pemimpin redaksi surat kabar yang menjadi tempatnya magang sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Meja yang menjadi pengisi jarak di antara mereka menjadi alas foto-foto jepretan Axel yang bertebaran. Ia menundukkan kepala sedikit, menatap fotonya satu per satu.

Yang jelek hanyalah cetakannya, sungguh. Warnanya tidak kentara jelas batasan antara satu dan lainnya—seolah-olah setiap fotonya diberi tempelan kertas laminating yang warnanya abu-abu.

“Aku bilang ‘hasil cetakan’-nya, lho. Bukan fotonya. Fotonya bagus-bagus.”

Axel mengangkat alis. Oh. Kalau begitu, berarti ia dipanggil kemari bukan untuk dimarahi? Ia kira, tadi ia akan dimarahi. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah mencetaknya ulang, ‘kan?

“Kamu bisa mencetaknya ulang untuk jadi arsip redaksi. Tim _layouter_ sudah punya _softfile-_ nya, dan kamu bisa melihat foto-fotomu sendiri di surat kabar besok.”

Bola mata Axel membesar. Oh, ya?

Fotonya dimuat, masuk surat kabar? Itu berita yang bagus, ‘kan? Ini bukan pertama kali foto-foto hasil jepretannya dimuat di surat kabar ini (bahkan terlampau sering, dibandingkan anak-anak magang yang lain), tetapi tetap saja rasanya seolah-olah seperti ia belum pernah mengalaminya.

“Iya, itu berita yang bagus, kok.” Pria yang menjadi pemimpin redaksinya itu berdiri dari meja kerjanya, mulai memberes-beresi bukunya di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ada senyum yang terkembang dengan tiba-tiba. “Kamu wisuda kapan, Xel?”

“Eh ….” Axel tidak siap dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. “Saya bahkan belum selesai skripsi, Pak.”

“Diselesaiin, dong. Masa mau, dibayar seharga honor kontributor terus?”

Axel mematung.

*

Ia sedang memandangi hasil fotonya sendiri di depan fotokopian. Hanya saat-saat seperti inilah ia punya kesempatan untuk merasa bangga dengan jepretannya sendiri—karena setelah ia memasukkan hasil fotonya ke dalam amplop cokelat dan memasuki kantor nanti, sudah tidak etis namanya untuk melihat ulang jepretannya di depan rekan-rekan kerja.

Bagus juga, ‘kan, ya, hasilnya? Axel memandangi salah satu foto berlama-lama. Tidak sia-sia ia selalu membiasakan diri mengutak-atik kamera sejak SMA—dibayar untuk hal yang menjadi hobi itu benar-benar hal yang menyenangkan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil.

_TiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnn—_

Awalnya Axel tidak begitu terdistraksi (bahkan gempa pun tidak bisa membuatnya teralihkan dari apa pun juga selama ia sedang mengagumi fotonya sendiri) tetapi suara klakson itu ditekan begitu lama, membuat Axel mau tak mau terganggu juga akhirnya. Siapa pengemudi yang berani-beraninya mengusiknya begini?

Ia menengadahkan kepala. Fotokopian tempatnya mencetak foto terletak tepat di pinggir jalan raya, dan seseorang sedang memunguti satu per satu buku yang dijatuhkan di tengah jalan. Mobil di hadapan gadis itu membuka kaca jendela, menampakkan raut muka yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Pengemudi itu memencet klakson berulang-ulang. “Cepet, Mbak, saya ketinggalan kereta ini!”

Wah. Jahat betul.

Axel menjatuhkan tas ranselnya, meletakkan hasil fotonya di meja konter fotokopian. Ia buru-buru menyeberangi jalan dan bantu memunguti buku-buku yang masih menyebar di jalan.

Pengemudi itu masih menekan klaksonnya juga. “Nah, bagus, Dik, dibantuin begitu, Dik!”

 _Dik._ Axel berjengit disebut dengan pronomina seperti itu, tetapi ia diam saja.

Kurang ajar sekali—masih ada juga orang macam si bapak yang hidup di dunia ini.

Axel tiba-tiba teringat Filan, Hosea, Valent, Altan … atau beberapa temannya di kuliah yang karakternya mirip dengan mereka berempat. Pasti mereka akan punya keberanian untuk angkat suara. Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya membantu memunguti buku, dan sebisa mungkin bergegas menyingkir dari jalan raya itu.

Filan mungkin akan marah-marah sepanjang membantu memunguti buku, dan suasana hatinya mungkin masih akan tetap buruk meskipun kejadian itu telah terlewat dan terselang oleh yang lain. Hosea barangkali akan menghampiri pengemudi itu dan marah-marah di depannya. Valent jelas akan menyemburkan kalimat sadis yang tidak akan mudah dilupakan oleh bapak itu. Altan … tidak usah ditanya; sang pembela kebenaran itu jelas akan berani menyuruh si bapak keluar dari mobilnya dan menyeretnya untuk ikut bantu memunguti buku-buku itu.

Sedangkan dia; justru diam saja.

Menyedihkan.

Axel meletakkan setumpukan buku-buku di meja konter fotokopian. Gadis yang mengikutinya dari belakang melakukan hal yang sama.

“Terima kasih,” sahut gadis itu.

Axel tidak membalas. Tidak ada yang perlu diterimakasihkan dari apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Habis, apakah ia sungguh-sungguh membantu? Rasanya sih tidak. Kalau memunguti barang-barang yang jatuh sih, anjing juga bisa. Ia justru tidak melakukan hal yang _seharusnya_ ia lakukan, yang lebih penting dibandingkan bantu mengambilkan buku-buku: _bicara_.

Seharusnya ia memarahi pengemudi itu. Setidaknya, _seharusnya_ ia memberi tahu bahwa meneriaki penyeberang jalan yang sedang terhenti karena barang bawaannya terjatuh adalah hal yang tidak sepatutnya dilakukan.

Axel mengambil hasil fotonya di atas meja, dan menyambar tasnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

“Eh … Axel, bukan?”

Langkahnya terhenti. Gadis itu memanggil namanya dengan tepat. Sepanjang hidup seorang Axel Ananta, hanya sedikit sekali perempuan yang ia izinkan melintasi dunianya—kuliah pun nyaris tidak ada, hanya sebatas teman sekelompok untuk tugas presentasi atau tugas lapangan saja. Karena itulah Axel dapat mengenali suara perempuan yang ia kenal, dan suara itu adalah suara milik ….

Axel berbalik badan. Ia tertegun.

“Visi?”

*

Gadis itu benar-benar Visi.

Tidak ada yang berubah drastis dari penampilan gadis itu—sehingga tidak seharusnya Axel terdiam begitu lama. Seolah-olah jeda yang ia ciptakan menandakan bahwa ia pangling dengan Visi yang sekarang, padahal tidak juga. Ia hanya … _sangat_ kaget. Selain itu, Axel tadi begitu disibukkan dengan longsoran kekecewaan atas dirinya sendiri, sehingga tidak siap untuk menerima serangan kejutan barang apa pun juga.

Visi tersenyum. “Hai!”

Axel kehilangan kata-kata. Masih diam.

“Ngapain?” tanya Visi lagi.

“Eh … mencetak foto,” jawab Axel sekenanya, tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Ia menatap ke arah tumpukan buku di atas meja konter. Kalau pembawanya bukan Visi, pasti akan ia anggap sebagai setumpukan buku kosong dan tanpa arti. Kini buku-buku bersampul merah tua yang ada di hadapan mereka jadi menarik perhatiannya. “Ngapain, Vis?”

“Fotokopi rapor anak-anak.” Visi menjawab sambil tertawa. “Aku diminta membimbing anak-anak ekskul Jurnalistik, beberapa di antara mereka mau ikut lomba mading. Salah satu persyaratannya fotokopi rapor. Aku nggak mau membuat mereka terbebani harus mengurusi persyaratan segala, jadi biar kubantu saja apa yang aku bisa.”

Axel diam. Barangkali Filan akan bertanya _sejak kapan_. Atau Hosea akan bertanya _tema lomba madingnya apa._ Atau Altan akan mengajukan pertanyaan seperti _apa saja persyaratan lainnya_. Valent yang pendiam pun akan melanjutkan percakapan, meskipun pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan akan sangat menusuk hati, _kamu menyanggupi kenapa_.

Tapi setidaknya mereka mengajukan pertanyaan. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Hanya saja, seolah-olah ada yang menahannya untuk tetap di sini. Ia tidak cepat-cepat mengangguk dan mengatakan sampai jumpa, ia justru menyimak pembicaraan Visi kepada penjaga fotokopian, mendengarkan bagaimana Visi memberi penjelasan jumlah lembaran rapor yang harus difotokopi dan lembaran yang mana saja.

Kenapa Axel tidak pergi? Sudah tidak ada lagi yang dibicarakan, kenapa tidak pergi juga?

Axel tidak tahu.

Kini Visi selesai memberi penjelasan, dan penjaga fotokopian itu mulai sibuk mengambil satu per satu rapor di atas meja untuk difotokopi. Visi bersenandung sebentar, kemudian menatapnya. “Ngomong-ngomong, foto apa?”

Axel menatapnya balik.

Visi benar-benar tidak berubah, begitu pikirnya. _Masih terlalu baik._

Seperti dulu. Masih mengajak bicara dengan ramah, tidak peduli bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat pasif dalam menjalin percakapan. Masih selalu mengesahkan keberadaan seseorang, tanpa sedikit pun berniat mengabaikannya dengan pura-pura tidak lihat atau apa. Masih menghargai kontribusi siapa pun, tidak peduli sekecil apa yang diberikan. Visi _masih Visi_ ; bahkan setelah sekarang.

“Xel?”

“Ya?”

Visi tertawa. “Aku tadi tanya, kamu mencetak foto apa.”

Axel mengerjap. “Oh,” sahutnya. “Biasa, foto hasil jepretan.”

Ada anggukan dan seulas senyum dari Visi. Kentara sekali kalau gadis itu berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung yang mendadak muncul. “Begitu, ya.”

Axel mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah, sedikit menunduk. “Iya,” ujarnya pelan, setengah bergumam.

Tidak ada suara lagi setelah itu. Visi kembali memperhatikan penjaga fotokopian yang mulai berpindah dari satu rapor ke rapor yang lainnya. Tidak ada yang datang selain mereka berdua, dan Axel tidak tahan lagi. Ia mengangkat kepala, menatap Visi. “Vis,” panggilnya tiba-tiba.

Visi menoleh, kaget. “Eh, ya?”

“Aku duluan, ya.”

Ada jeda, yang terasa mengambang, yang terasa seperti beban yang seharusnya tidak terlepas tetapi justru diempaskan paksa ke udara. Axel dapat membaca ekspresi Visi yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu lebih dari apa yang mereka bahas sepanjang percakapan ini (yang barangkali tidak jauh beda dengan ekspresinya sekarang), tetapi ditahannya.

Visi tersenyum. “Iya, semangat, ya!”

Axel menganggukan kepala dan berbalik badan. Seharusnya ia menyeberang jalan seperti arah datang Visi tadi, tetapi ia memilih untuk menyusuri pinggiran dulu saja karena kendaraan masih ramai berlalu-lalang. Ia menghabiskan sepanjang waktunya meniti langkah dengan melamun.

Mereka tidak pernah bertemu setelah lulus SMA, dan mereka juga tidak pernah berkomunikasi secara personal di sosial media. Kini mereka bertemu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, di masa-masa terakhir kuliah mereka … dan pertemuan itu berakhir begitu saja. Pertemuan yang sama sekali tidak berkesan—oh atau mungkin sebaliknya: pertemuan yang _sangat_ meninggalkan kesan.

Karena gara-gara pertemuan itu, Axel jadi menyadari bahwa hari-hari mereka di SMA itu ternyata hanyalah keseharian serbabiasa, yang tidak punya arti kedekatan sama sekali.

Padahal ia ingin tanya kabar.

*

“Nggak ada foto yang lebih bagusan sedikit?”

“Eh ….”

Axel menengadahkan kepala. Menatap seorang pemuda yang usianya bertahun-tahun lebih muda dibanding dirinya. Ia memandangi foto-foto jepretan bocah magang itu di atas meja, kemudian tidak habis pikir sendiri. Rasanya, saat ia yang jadi anak magang di usia pemuda itu, jepretannya lebih bagus dibandingkan ini. Apakah kemampuannya memang sebagus itu, atau anak-anak zaman sekarang mengalami penurunan kualitas dalam memotret?

Pemuda di hadapannya tidak memberi jawaban juga, dan Axel menghela napas.

Begitu ia lulus dan melamar kerja di redaksi surat kabar ini, mendadak Si Bos (pemimpin redaksinya yang waktu itu) langsung menempatkannya di posisi baru: kurator anak magang. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencetak bibit-bibit fotografer yang kemudian akan bekerja di sini.

Axel menerima karena ia pikir ini adalah tugas yang mudah, tetapi ternyata tidak juga. Menjadi kurator foto untuk anak-anak magang membuatnya harus membiasakan diri melihat hasil jepretan yang buruk setiap hari. Bisa-bisa standarnya dalam menetapkan suatu foto bagus jadi terdegradasi … tapi masa belum genap setahun, ia sudah mengundurkan diri?

“Sudah lumayan dari hasilmu saat pertama kali datang kemari, tapi masih banyak yang kurang.”

“Baik, Mas.”

Axel ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Dan pemuda magang di hadapannya dapat membaca hal itu—sehingga ia memasang telinga; menunggu. Tetapi Axel tidak kunjung mengatakan apa pun.

“Sudah,” sahut Axel tiba-tiba.

Lawan bicaranya mengangkat alis, tidak menyangka jeda yang dibiarkan menggantung di udara selama beberapa detik hanya menghasilkan satu kata itu. Ia ingin mengejar, tetapi tidak sopan namanya kalau mempertanyakan atasan (apalagi Axel yang punya kuasa atas keberlangsungan proses magangnya), jadi ia menganggukan kepala. Kemudian pemuda itu pamit pergi.

Axel menatap daun pintu yang tertutup.

Kemudian pandangannya tertunduk pada sebuah foto. Ia menghela napas. Tuh, ‘kan, ia gagal lagi menyusun kata-kata. Axel teringat kejadian saat ia menolong Visi (iya, _ternyata_ itu Visi) dengan bantu memunguti buku-buku yang terjatuh di tengah jalan. Ia ingat betapa pengecutnya dia, tidak berani membalas kata-kata pengemudi mobil itu yang bersikap sangat kasar.

Sudah sedewasa ini, masa ia masih kesulitan menyampaikan sesuatu dari dalam hatinya?

Padahal, untuk pemuda magang tadi, ia ingin bilang kalau ia suka foto itu.

Padahal, untuk Visi … ia ingin _tanya kabar_.

*

_“Xel, selo nggak?”_

Itu adalah telepon dari Si Bos. Axel menghela napas. Ia melihat jam yang tertempel di dinding. Jam tiga kurang lima menit. “Jangan bilang aku harus ke acara yang waktu mulainya jam tiga.”

Ada suara tawa di ujung sana. _“Nyaris. Jam setengah empat, nih.”_

Oh. Axel menganggukan kepala. Masih bisa kalau jam setengah empat. “Apa?”

_“Ada seminar Sosialisasi Pengajaran BIPA, di balai kota. Baru saja pembicaranya mengonfirmasi kesediaan wawancara setelah seminarnya selesai, jadi cuma butuh jepretan saat dia ngisi seminar saja.”_

Sebentar. “Seminar sosialisasi apa tadi?”

_“Duh. Kamu cuma datang, tunjukin kartu pers, masuk, motret, keluar. Untung-untung dikasih kotak makan. Apa pentingnya tahu itu seminar apa?”_

Kurang ajar sekali bosnya ini.

*

Sosialisasi Pengajaran BIPA. BIPA itu singkatan dari Bahasa Indonesia bagi Penutur Asing.

Pembicara itu masih berusaha menyesuaikan suasana. Mungkin Axel perlu menunggu beberapa saat sampai si pembicara tampak lebih santai dari sebelumnya, agar hasil fotonya lebih bagus. Ia bersandar pada dinding di belakang ruang seminar. Kursi-kursi baris belakang masih kosong, tetapi jelas bukan haknya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada.

Seminar itu intinya hanyalah menyosialisasikan tentang BIPA bagi mereka-mereka yang berminat mengajarkan bahasa Indonesia untuk warga negara asing. Nantinya delegasi yang terpilih ditempatkan di negara-negara tertentu, dan mengajar di sebuah lembaga pemerintah yang telah tersedia di negara tersebut.

“Permisi.”

Axel menoleh. Seorang panitia menghampirinya.

“Maaf, mau mengabari kalau dari pihak panitia tidak bisa memberikan jatah konsumsi. Kotak makannya sudah cukup jumlahnya untuk para peserta seminar.”

Ia mengerutkan kening. Ia sendiri juga tidak masalah dengan itu, sih. Dianggukannya kepala, dan Axel mendengar suaranya sendiri mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah masalah besar. Ia menunggu sampai panitia itu menganggukan kepala dan berlalu, kemudian Axel mengarahkan pandangannya pada si pembicara yang masih kentara sekali tetap demam panggung.

Yah, kalau ia tidak akan dapat jatah konsumsi, _ngapain_ berlama-lama?

Axel mengambil beberapa jepretan dan keluar ruangan.

*

Axel menutup pintu ruang seminar dan berbalik badan.

Di luar, terdapat meja untuk registrasi dan meja untuk meletakkan kotak-kotak makan dan air mineral. Tak jauh dari sana, ada _backdrop—_ atau dekorasi berupa _wallpaper_ untuk menjadi latar belakang arena foto—mengenai acara seminar Sosialisasi Pengajaran BIPA ini. Axel memperhatikan seorang perempuan yang sedang berswafoto dengan susah-payah karena berusaha menyertakan dirinya beserta _wallpaper_ -nya juga dalam foto itu.

Ada kamera terkalung di lehernya, dan Axel bisa saja menawarkan bantuan untuk memotretkan. Tetapi mana mau ia melakukan hal itu untuk orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal?

Axel hendak melanjutkan langkah ketika ia seperti kena setrum—otaknya seketika menyalakan sinyal bahwa sosok yang baru saja ia lihat adalah orang yang ia kenal. Ia memutar lehernya dengan cepat, dan bersamaan dengan itu, sang gadis yang tadinya berswafoto itu juga menoleh memandangnya.

“Axel!” sapa gadis itu, melambaikan tangan.

Itu Visi. _Lagi_.

*

Keduanya duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di dalam gedung itu—lumayan banyak bangku-bangku yang disediakan nyaris di setiap pemisah antara pintu satu dengan pintu lainnya. Itu bukanlah hal yang diputuskan bersama. Axel tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menghampiri Visi (mungkin karena kalau sekadar melambaikan tangan balik dan pergi adalah perbuatan yang tidak sopan), dan ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia menunjuk salah satu bangku panjang di dekat situ sebagai tempat keduanya duduk ( _sekali lagi_ , mungkin karena kalau sekadar basa-basi dan pergi adalah perbuatan yang tidak sopan).

Ia habis melakukan dua perbuatan yang berturut-turut tidak ia ketahui alasannya kenapa, dan sekarang ia kedapatan permasalahan baru: ia tidak tahu mau mengobrol apa.

Dan, sama seperti sebelumnya, Axel juga tidak tahu hal itu _kenapa_.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu mau ngobrol apa?

Ayolah. Mereka teman SMA. Lagi pula, mereka cukup dekat, ‘kan?

Pertanyaan itu membuat Axel termenung sendiri. Oke, pikirnya, _mungkin nggak juga._

“Nggak masuk, Vis?” tanya Axel tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan yang lumrah (kalau bukan harus) untuk diajukan.

“Oh, enggak, kok! Aku bukan peserta seminar. Aku ikutnya masih tahun depan,” jawab Visi—jawaban itu muncul dengan cepat seolah-olah sudah dipersiapkan, “aku cuma mengantarkan temanku saja.”

Axel terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Visi berniat untuk menjadi pengajar bahasa Indonesia untuk orang-orang asing. Memang ada aura guru dalam diri Visi, dan Axel bisa membayangkan bahwa gadis itu pasti akan sangat menemukan zona nyaman di bidang kepengajaran, hanya saja dari banyaknya pilihan bahan yang bisa diajarkan, Visi memilih untuk mengajar bahasa Indonesia. Bukan pelajaran _Bahasa Indonesia_ yang selama ini ia terima di bangku sekolah, tapi _bahasa_ Indonesia. _Bahasa-_ nya.

Kenapa masih tahun depan? Axel ingin bertanya. Tetapi ia memilih diam.

“Tadi, kamu dari dalam, Xel?”

 _Kenapa_ memilih diam?

“Motret? Oh, kamu kerja di surat kabar kota, ya, sekarang?”

Kenapa, Axel, kenapa _kamu_ memilih diam?

“Axel!”

Axel tidak tersentak. Ia menoleh perlahan, menatap Visi di sampingnya.

Visi terdiam sejenak. Menatap Axel dengan hati-hati. “Kecapekan?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Saat itu Axel memikirkan apa yang ia pikirkan saat bertemu Visi untuk pertama kalinya setelah perpisahan SMA: masih tidak berubah—selalu _terlalu_ baik. Dan sesungguhnya, itu adalah apa yang selalu Axel pikirkan selama mereka di SMA. Betapa Visi selalu mengingatkan mereka semua untuk jangan lupa istirahat yang cukup. Jangan lupa latihan. Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan.

Itu memang tugas Visi sebagai manajer Scrambled, tetapi, _tetap saja_. Terlalu baik, namanya.

Seperti sekarang.

Visi menyapanya. Visi menurut saat ia mengajaknya duduk di bangku panjang. Visi mengajaknya bicara. Visi mau mengantar temannya ke balai kota ini padahal ia tidak punya kepentingan apa-apa. Dan lihatlah sekarang, cara gadis itu menatapnya dengan tingkat kecemasan yang tidak Axel temukan pada pancaran sinar mata teman-teman kuliahnya. (Bahkan, Axel tidak yakin apakah akan ada hari ketika ia bisa menemukan sorot mata cemas yang seperti itu lagi.)

“Xel, kamu kecapekan, ya?”

Axel menggelengkan kepala.

Visi tampak ragu-ragu apakah ia seharusnya menarik diri atau tetap berkeras pada apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dan sepertinya gadis itu memilih yang kedua, karena ekspresi khawatir di wajah Visi belum hilang juga. “Terus?”

Axel menyerah. Ia memejamkan mata, menghela napas. “Vis.”

“Eh, iya?”

“Aku …,” ucap Axel, terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, “aku mau tanya, tapi kamu jangan ketawa, ya.”

Raut muka Visi berubah terkejut. Kemudian gadis itu diam—mempertimbangkan. Lalu menganggukan kepala. “Mau tanya apa?”

“Kamu apa kabar?”

Diam.

 _Masih_ diam.

Visi mengangkat alisnya. “Itu saja?”

Axel ingin berkata: percayalah, Vis, itu adalah pertanyaan yang mengendap di kepalanya bertahun-tahun. Pertanyaan yang terlintas hampir sewaktu-waktu, _selalu_. Beberapa hari setelah kelulusan SMA. Saat masing-masing di antara mereka berbalas menandai suka di unggahan foto Instagram. Bahkan di tengah-tengah kelas membosankan semasa kuliah.

Dan pertanyaan itu terus berulang lebih banyak setelah mereka bertemu. Pertemuan yang penuh dengan penyesalan itu. Atas hal-hal yang tidak ia lakukan, ketika _seharusnya_ Axel melakukannya. Ia seharusnya membentak pengemudi mobil itu. Ia seharusnya mengajak bicara Visi lebih lama saat itu. Ia juga seharusnya menanyakan kabar gadis itu.

“Iya, itu saja,” jawab Axel akhirnya.

Ada senyuman mengembang—kentara bahwa Visi ingin tertawa tetapi cepat-cepat ditahannya. “Kabarku baik, Xel.”

Axel diam.

“Bukan itu yang mau kamu dengar, ya?”

“Bukan.”

Visi tertawa, menyamarkan keterkejutan karena Axel menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa basa-basi. Gadis itu merenggangkan kedua tangannya, mengayun-ayunkan kaki; mencari kenyamanan dengan caranya sendiri. “Secara keseluruhan, biasa saja, sih,” jawab Visi kemudian. “Aku baru bisa ambil pengajaran BIPA tahun depan karena kendala usia. Sekarang ini aku sedang fokus belajar bahasa asing, karena ada persyaratan penguasaan bahasa selain Inggris.”

Satu lagi hal yang baru untuk Axel. Siapa sangka Visi punya motivasi ke sana sampai segitunya?

“Kalau soal hal yang lainnya?” tanya Axel kemudian.

“Hal lainnya … yang seperti apa?”

“Entahlah,” jawabnya cepat. “Apa, kira-kira?”

Kenapa pembicaraannya jadi begini? Axel tidak tahu. Ia ingin _bertanya_ , tetapi ia tidak mau kentara jelas menyebutkan apa yang ingin ia _tanyakan_. Ada yang ingin Axel ketahui dari Visi, hanya saja Axel tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengetahuinya tanpa ketahuan kalau ia _ingin_ tahu.

Terus bagaimana? Terus maunya apa?

Sekarang ia sudah dewasa. Kenapa ia masih membiarkan kepengecutan mengekorinya?

“Apa, ya.” Visi berpikir, kemudian terdiam—dan kali ini, Axel tidak sanggup menebak apakah gadis itu memang tidak dapat membaca arah percakapannya, atau hanya pura-pura tidak tahu saja. “Nggak ada yang istimewa, sih, rasanya, Xel? Hidupku berkutat di situ-situ saja, sih. Membosankan, ya?” Ada tawa terselip, dan Visi mengangkat bahu. “Aku saja bosan. Sendirian pula. Bikin makin bosan.”

Beban berat yang bertahun-tahun lalu terangkat paksa seolah-olah dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh langit. _Bum_. Badan Axel seolah-olah diguncang dengan kenyataan bahwa Visi _peka_. Gadis itu tahu _apa_ yang ia maksud, _apa_ yang ingin ia ketahui.

Axel beranjak. Ia berdiri di hadapan Visi.

Ditatapnya gadis itu tepat di mata. Beban itu kembali berada dalam pikulannya, dan Axel tak berniat untuk melepaskan beban tersebut. Beban ini bukanlah _beban_. Bahkan justru kebalikannya; “beban” inilah yang mencegah kepengecutannya keluar.

Tidak ada jalan untuk lari, _kali ini_. “Mau kutemani?”

*

Axel mondar-mandir di ruang kerjanya.

Ia teringat pembicaraan kemarin dengan Visi (bahkan rasanya, hanya inilah satu-satunya hal yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya). Ia tidak tahu apakah keputusannya untuk _menemani_ Visi adalah hal yang benar atau tidak. Salah? Benar? Mana ia tahu. Hanya saja, kalau Axel ditanya, ia tidak akan mampu menyebutkan siapa teman perempuan yang paling dekat di kehidupannya, _selain_ Visi.

Dari dulu, hanya ada Visi baginya.

Tetapi, apakah seperti itu juga menurut Visi?

Rasanya tidak.

Masa-masa Visi di SMA diisi dengan kesehariannya berpacaran dengan Hosea—dan lagi (kalau Axel tidak salah duga), Visi sempat ada cerita dengan Valent sebelumnya. Keduanya adalah orang yang populer di sekolah, tidak ada yang tak kenal dengan mereka. Alasan sederhana yang membuatnya praktis tersingkir begitu saja.

Saat ia mengajukan pertanyaan itu kemarin, Visi tidak langsung membalas. Gadis itu justru mengoceh tentang betapa ajaibnya mereka bisa bertemu dua kali setelah SMA, karena ia benar-benar tidak bertemu dengan yang lainnya lagi sama sekali. Axel mendengarkan atas dasar kesopanan, dan ia terkejut bahwa rupanya ocehan Visi adalah pembukaan yang mengantarkan dirinya pada jawaban gadis itu.

Visi berkata bahwa ia menyukai keajaiban dari pertemuan itu. Ia melanjutkan, “Itu manis, menurutku. Dan, Axel, kupikir aku akan menjawab kalau kita bertemu lagi nanti.”

Axel tidak siap dengan pemberian jawaban yang datang tanpa diduga-duga itu. Siapa sangka bahwa cerita Visi mengenai dua pertemuan ajaib mereka adalah bagian dari jawabannya juga? “Jadi …,” ujar Axel tersendat, “kita perlu bertemu lagi, sekali?”

“Iya.” Visi menganggukan kepala, tersenyum.

Axel tidak tahu harus merasakan _apa_ atas senyuman itu.

Dan, _sungguh_. Itulah yang membuatnya mondar-mandir sampai sekarang.

Untungnya ia selalu punya waktu luang dari pukul delapan pagi sampai pukul dua belas, karena ia memberi tahu anak-anak magang bahwa mereka boleh menemuinya selepas istirahat siang—sengaja, agar ia bisa mengagendakan diri untuk melihat-lihat koleksi foto di internet atau lainnya (seperti mondar-mandir begini, misalnya).

 _Mau kutemani?_ adalah kalimat tanya terberani yang bisa Axel ajukan pada seseorang seumur hidupnya. Bahkan, kalau ia memang perlu melalui berbagai macam penyesalan—tidak membentak si pengemudi mobil, tidak langsung bertanya apa kabar, tidak melanjutkan percakapan, dan segala macam prediksi yang tidak terlaksana _hanya karena ia tidak angkat suara_ , dan yang lainnya—maka Axel rela.

Ia rela untuk menghabiskan jatah keberaniannya, pada satu pertanyaan itu.

Dan sekarang adalah masa-masa penantian yang paling sulit: menunggu.

Visi akan memberikan jawaban di pertemuan ketiga mereka, ‘kan? Persyaratan yang cukup sederhana, tetapi dalam implementasinya jelas tidak sesederhana itu. _Kapan_ pertemuan ketiga itu? Besok? Tiga bulan lagi? Sepuluh tahun kemudian? Mereka selalu bertemu atas dasar keajaiban, jadi apakah ia perlu berserah _atas apa yang sangat berarti baginya_ pada keajaiban pula?

_Tok-tok-tok._

Pintu terketuk.

Langkah kaki Axel sukses terhenti. Ia mengerutkan kening.

Memangnya siapa yang membuat janji untuk bertemu dengannya?

Pintu terbuka.

Memangnya _siapa_ yang membolehkan orang itu untuk membuka pintunya?

“Hai, Axel.”

Sosok itu punya suara, sosok itu punya nama—dan sosok itu mewujud apa yang sangat familier dalam kehidupan seorang Axel Ananta.

Visi Xaviera.

*

Belum ada suara untuk beberapa saat.

Axel tidak tahu mau bicara apa.

Visi justru tersenyum lebar. Gadis itu masuk, kemudian menutup pintu, dan berbalik badan. Axel belum sempat kembali duduk di kursi belakang meja kerjanya—ia masih terhenti di tengah-tengah perjalanannya mondar-mandir yang rasanya telah makan waku satu jam itu. Keduanya berpandangan.

Dan kemudian, Visi mengajukan pertanyaan, yang Axel tak pernah tahu bahwa ia sangat membutuhkan kalimat itu sampai sekarang.

“Nggak ada peraturan kalau pertemuan berikutnya nggak boleh disengaja, ‘kan?”

**Author's Note:**

> bisa bayangin axel ngelamar? enggak. aku nggak bisa. dan terus terang, pembuatan ff ini membuatku sadar bahwa aku sama sekali nggak pernah memperhatikan karakternya axel ini kayak gimana, apa batasan sifat antara dia sama anak-anak scrambled yang lain, dll dll dll ASDFGHJKL SUSAH YA AMPUN, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada teh rana yang selalu kujadikan tempat berkeluh-kesah (...)  
>    
>  AKHIRNYA FF INI JADI JUGA HUHUHU aku sampai hampir berdarah-darah /ok stop mulai alay  
>    
>  prompt kali ini adalah before marriage yang mengarah pada pernikahan! dan berdasarkan undian, aku dapat axel/visi, sedangkan teh rana dapat [hosea/carmell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051134). btw menekuni ~crack~ pair scrambled membuat kami jadi bisa menangkap hint-hint yang bertebaran dan bahkan seolah-olah mereka ada di mana-mana (...) /yha  
>    
>  terima kasih sudah membaca! XD


End file.
